The Snowball Fight (short)
This article is about the short, for the event, click here. For the Happy Peep episode similar to this name, see The Ultimate Snowball Fight. The Snowball Fight is a Happy Feet fan-fiction short written by MarioFan65. The short focus on the Amigos playing a snowball fight together. The game is hosted by Dantel. Characters *Ramón *Rinaldo *Raul *Lombardo *Nestor *Rimon (mentioned) *Raul's father (mentioned) *Angelo (mentioned) *Coach Oro (mentioned) *Dantel *Mumble (mentioned) Transcirpt (After the defeat of Alpha Skua, the adélie penguins from Adélie Village are in there new home, Adélie-Land but, Ramón and his amigos are going somewhere and it's not Emperor-Land or Snow Hill lsland. The Amigos are going to Adélie-Land which is a claimed territory on the continent of Antarctica. Now our story begins...) *'Ramón:' Hey guys, were in Adélie-Land Now! *'Rinaldo:' This is not the real one! *'Raul:' Yeah Ramón! and there 2 Adélie-Land that we can live! *'Nestor:' Guys!, watch and learn. if you find a fish, you eat it up and you serve it up! *'Lombardo:' This is kinda lame and i want to go home *'Ramón:' Lombardo, we just arrive here and i'm the leader! *'Rinaldo:' Ramón? you created this group for many years and why don't we throw a snowball fight? (A adélie penguin with a blue cap named Dantel appears by saying, "You guys throwing a snowball fight?". *'The Amigos:' What? *'Dantel:' You are? *'The Amigos:' Yes! *'Dantel:' Well, i will be the announcer and if you guys, got the most hits wins! *'The Amigos:' Yaaaayyyyyyyy, a snowball fight! *'Ramón:' Oh yes and i'm gonna win! *'Dantel:' everyone spead around (The 5 penguins except Dantel are speading around like a circle) *'Dantel:' Okay, are you mark, get set, GO! (The Snowball fight begins and Raul got 2 snowballs and throw them at Rinaldo.) *'Rinaldo:' (picks two snowballs and throw them at Raul) Ah ha!, you will pay for this! (After Raul got hitted by 2 snowballs, Ramón was running, and hiding in a snowpile with a snowball in his hand. He saw Lombardo and Nestor throwing snowballs at each other so he throw 1 at Lombardo and 1 for Nestor.) *'Lombardo:' Oh no! who did that! *'Nestor:' It was me tallmen! *'Lombardo:' I'm gonna tag you! *'Nestor:' Oh No! (While Lombardo is gonna tag Nestor, Rinaldo was defeated and covered in a pile of snow. Ramón finds Raul and says, "Ah ha! i found you!".) *'Raul:' Ramón? *'Ramón:' It's me, your old friend *'Raul:' I though you were Rimon? *'Ramón:' I don't care about Rimon, i care about your father *'Raul:' Should it be easy to throw snowballs at you *'Ramón:' Sure *'Raul:' Okay (When Ramón is throwing snowballs at Raul, Lombardo was chasing Nestor and he falls on the cracked ice which is made of water) *'Lombardo:' Nestor! *'Nestor:' (in the water) Lombardo? *'Lombardo: '''Are you okay? *'Nestor:' (get back on land) Yeah *'Lombardo: I'm tired already *'''Nestor: I'm tired too *'Lombardo:' Let end this game for now on and let's watch the sun *'Nestor:' Okay (When Lombardo and Nestor quit the game, Ramón was still throwing snowballs at Raul.) *'Raul:' Stop it you freak! *'Ramón:' (singing) If he leave him now. He take away the biggest part of- *'Raul:' STOP THIS BATTLE NOW! *'Ramón:' Huh? *'Dantel:' What? *'Raul:' What the heck are you doing in here? *'Dantel:' Nothing (laughs) i'm doing nothing *'Ramón:' Well, i heard a guy named Angelo that likes to do nothing at P.E but the couch named Oro get's mad at him since we were doing the run and it sucks for us *'Dantel:' Which school? *'Ramón:' From my village when i was in second grade *'Rinaldo:' (pops himself out of the pile) Really? *'Ramón:' Yeah and he's just like our friend Mumble that cannot sing *'Dantel:' We all know about him *'Lombardo:' Hi guys *'Nestor:' Battle is over *'Dantel:' Okay guys, the snowball fight is over and we would have the winner to be on the show next year at Snowball Fights. And the winner is........................................................ RAMON! *'Ramón:' YAAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYYY I FINALLY WON! *'The 4 Amigos:' Oh No! *'Dantel:' Well Ramón, you are going to be on the show next year at Snowy Plains and it's near the unsolded Penguin-Land. *'Ramón:' Yeah and i have to be there on time! *'Raul:' You get all the cool stuff! *'Rinaldo:' Yeah and you have to show it to Mumble and his family after we finish the show *'Ramón:' Yeah and we should have fun at the pool *'Dantel:' Yep and let's go *'The Amigos:' Yaaaaaayyyyyyy and it's time to go to the pool! THE END Trivia *The words Nestor said, "You eat it up and you serve it up!" is similar to the lyrics at the beginning of the song, "It's EMT (We serve it up)" from the YouTube show, Epic Meal Time. *This is Dantel's first fan-fiction appearance. *The Happy Peep episode "The Ultimate Snowball Fight" is much similar to this episode and serves to be the sequel. Gallery Dantel (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Dantel The Five Amigos face to face in the Snowball Fight.png|The Five Amigos going face to face in the Snowball Fight Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions